Fierce Deity
by Glory of Dawn
Summary: In the past, a mighty warrior confronts an evil sorcerer. In the future, a young hero dons an ancient mask and witnesses a battle spanning ages. One shot.


**Heyo! Here's a one shot I've had floating around in my head for a while, and I've decided to finally write it. Hope you guys like it, even if it is a really short one. Prolonging it more would have just ruined it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>"Ouhan Sylben," said the man on the throne, "you haven been chosen."<p>

"I have come to serve," said Ouhan.

"The sorcerer Majora wreaks havoc upon our lands. Daily his powers grow. You claim to be born Marked. Can you support this claim?"

Ouhan looked at the chieftain with eyes of pure white. "I can."

"And born with the Mark of White Eyes, you claim to resist almost all magics. Is this true?"

"It is true."

"Then rise, Ouhan. Our smiths have labored long and hard to equip you for this great battle. Receive their gifts.

Ouhan's fellow tribesmen flew from the sides of the room and affixed pieces of armor to him. Before long, he was clad in cold iron.

"This cold iron armor has been worked with our most powerful runes to further your resistances and give you an advantage over Majora."

Two more smiths arrived. One bore a sword worked as a double helix, and the other, struggling, held up a tower shield.

"This sword shall pierce through all but the greatest of defensive magics. The shield shall ground you against disasters he may summon to do away with you." The chieftain looked approvingly upon him. "Ouhan Sylben, are you ready to face Majora?"

"I am, my chieftain."

"The equipment you bear consists of all of the iron our tribe has to spare," said the chieftain, leaning down towards Ouhan. "Do not lose it. Our survival depends on you returning after you win."

"I will emerge triumphant."

"Good." The chieftain sat up. "You leave upon the rising of the sun. Take the rest of the night with your wife. It is good fortune for your children for them to be conceived on the eve of battle."

"Thank you, my chieftain."

* * *

><p>"Ouhan," said his wife, tears running down her face. She put her hand on his cheek. "My Ouhan."<p>

He put his hand over hers. "Zihau," he said, "I will return to you victorious."

"My Ouhan. You're meant for great things. I knew that since the moment I met you. The Mark of White Eyes is not born to people who live mundane lives."

Ouhan said nothing.

"My warrior," she said. "You go. You go and you do great things. You defeat Majora and save us all. Even if you must fall to kill him, I will live in knowing that my Ouhan Sylben died a mighty hero."

"Don't say such things," he said. "I will return."

She looked up at him, her eyes darkest black. "No," she said, still crying. "You won't."

* * *

><p>The ground beneath Ouhan's feet was heated with the fires of battles past, but he did not feel it. He strode with single-minded purpose over the blasted lands Majora had conquered. His wife had shared her visions with him that night in hopes of changing the future. He knew what Majora had in store for him, but armed with knowledge such as he was, the sorcerer could not hope to stand against him. Before he left, the tribe had gathered to don him with each family's ceremonial war paints. He went into battle with the blessings of all of the chiefs and the ancestors. Even the shaman had come to mark his forehead. His body under his armor had little skin showing.<p>

His voyage took him many days and nights. He paid no heed to the skeletons of the dead he crushed underfoot. He could defile their bodies no more than they already were, their spirits used as Majora's unholy vanguard.

Finally, he reached Majora's Sanctum. It was the burned out husk of another tribe's Great Hall. Ouhan strode through the door with supreme confidence, his sword drawn and his shield ready.

"Ouhan Sylben," said Majora, lounging on the chieftain's throne. "I've been waiting for you."

"I have come to kill you."

"I'm sure you have. But that's not going to happen." Majora stood up, jumped off of the throne, and floated through the air. He went back into a lounging position. "I don't know what you think you're going to do. I've laid waste to the armies of twenty tribes by myself, and yours is next."

"No. Your insanity ends here, in this Hall."

"I'm sure it does." Majora seemed to shimmer, and then he appeared as Zihau. "My Ouhan." He cackled dementedly.

"You defile her form! Leave it now!" Ouhan swung his sword, and though it didn't make contact with Majora, it passed near enough to destroy his illusion.

Majora frowned. "That blade did not exist when last I battled your tribe. You would have used it."

"Cease speaking and die, sorcerer! Your lips shall not utter another cursed word!"

"Oh, but I think they shall!" Majora lifted his arms and began to chant. The remains of the ceiling of the burnt hall disintegrated and pillars of fire rained from the sky.

Ouhan paid them no mind as he charged Majora. He swung swing after mighty swing, but the crazed warlock danced through the air and dodged them all. Majora clapped his hands together, and when he pulled them apart, lightning crackled between them. He swung them out at Ouhan, and great bouts of electricity flowed towards him, attracted to the iron. While his Mark and the runes on the armor grounded most of the magic, a good deal still struck him. He fell to the ground, his muscles not responding to him.

"The mighty Ouhan, felled so soon?" Majora taunted.

"Never," Ouhan panted. "Not by you." He sprung forward with his sword held high. Instead of bringing it down, however, he dodged left. Where he had been standing a moment before, a pillar of dark flames sprung. When it had left, it was as if the grass had never existed. Not even ash remained. This had been foretold by Zihau. Ouhan lunged, and Majora barely dodged in time.

"Did your prophet bitch tell you that would happen?" Majora demanded. "Well, did she foretell _this_?!" Majora's muscles increased in size greatly, and a third eye appeared in his forehead. He held out his hands, and from the edges of the room, two great whips flew. He grasped them and began an unrelenting assault of flailing whips of the likes Ouhan had never seen. Majora targeted the small gaps in Ouhan's armor, and Ouhan was rapidly beginning to bleed.

Zihau had not foretold that. The sorcerer's madness was a hard thing to predict; Ouhan held nothing against her.

Instead of defending, Ouhan took the blows and pressed the offensive. His face became a bleeding mess rapidly, but it was worth it. With a mighty heave, he ran Majora through with his sword. An unearthly wail came from the sorcerer's lips. With his boot, he pushed Majora off of his sword.

"I wash myself of you," Ouhan said.

Majora raised a single hand to the sky, and it split open with a peal of thunder. Ouhan's head snapped up, and he saw a star falling from the sky and coming at them. He looked at Majora in horror, and found the sorcerer grinning madly. In an act of desperation, he raised his shield over his head and waited. There was nothing else he could do.

* * *

><p>When Ouhan awoke, he was under a battered and broken piece of metal. It was the remains of his shield. The magics the shaman had worked on it must have saved him. Ouhan rose, stiff, and looked around. The entire area was stripped of any signs of life. It was all black, burned dirt. Except...<p>

Except Majora's body was right where Ouhan had left it. Should it not have been destroyed? He approached the corpse, warily, when it sprung up and clasped a hand around Ouhan's throat.

"You...fool!" Majora panted. "Do you realize what you've done? I'M DYING!"

"Good," Ouhan grunted, trying to pry the hand off of his throat.

"No! You've ruined everything! And the only way I can fix it...Ahhh!" Majora screamed. "It will set me back millennia!"

Ouhan began to feel strange. He knew strong magics were being worked on him, but he couldn't resist them.

"None of your White Eye tricks," Majora said. He appeared to be rippling. "We shall share fates. We shall both be sealed. But I, I will find a host. And you will be trapped for all of eternity, you magicless fool!"

Where Majora and Ouhan had stood moments before, two masks clattered to the ground.

* * *

><p>(Several Millennia Later)<p>

Link stood inside the moon, holding a strange mask. Majora's Mask had just given it to him, asking him if he wanted to fight the "true bad guy." Link wasn't sure what that meant. He analyzed the mask for a moment. It had white hair, white eyes, and strange markings on its face. He had never seen anything like it.

He looked up. Majora's Mask, much larger than it had been before, hung upon the wall. He set the mask down and fired several arrows at it. They bounced off, with no effect apparent. He looked around. Maybe if he fired at the giant remains on the walls? He fired at them in the order he had beaten them. Nothing happened.

With no other option apparent, he put on the mask. Changes wracked his body. It was a familiar feeling, like the Zora, Goron, or Deku masks. What was unfamiliar, however, was not being able to move afterward. Was this a trap? Was this the Mask's plan the whole time?

Majora's Mask came to life when he donned the mask. "Our great struggle concludes today. I have siphoned enough power that I am at my former greatness, and you are out of your shell for the first time since we fought."

Strange words spilled from his lips. "Ichna fiili oha lok, Majora!"

Though the Mask made no movements, Link sensed it roll its eyes. "Oh, please, you haven't even absorbed the language yet? Nobody speaks that anymore."

"Ala gorra tilnaa oh!"

"Ugh. For the kid's sake, then. Hold still."

Link dropped to a knee and screamed in an unfamiliar voice. "You have stolen me from my family and worked one too many spells on me, Majora," Link was saying. "I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do."

"Ah ah ah," giggled the Mask. "Be careful. You aren't just carrying you anymore. You've got a stowaway. Or rather, you're a hijacker."

Link felt another presence look inward. _You. Who are you?_

_Me? I'm Link. _

_Why are you in this body?_

_This is my body!_

_No. This is my body._

_No, you're a mask! I put you on!_

Silence. _Then Majora speaks truth. Where are we?_

_Inside the moon._

_The moon? Truly he is mighty in this age._

_Can you kill him?_

_I have no magic. I was unable to kill him before without it._

_I have magic. Can you see it? My memories? How to use it?_

_I can see...yes...Yes, I can kill him with this._

"I can defeat you, Majora," said the Other.

The Mask laughed. "Please," it said. "You are nothing. I'll squash you both for meddling and take the world as my plaything, as I planned so many years ago."

"No," said the Other. "No, I think not." He swung his sword three times, and bolts of magic flew from it. They struck the Mask and electrified it. Stunned, it sank to the ground. The Other began swinging at it madly, and where it connected, there was no wooden sound. Instead, it parted as though flesh and blood, and blood indeed came out.

The Mask rose and began to yell. "You dare to strike me!" The remains of the monsters Link had felled animated and began to float around the room. The Mask shot out a ray of flame at Link. The Other rolled to the side, making a great clanking noise with its armor. He fired more of the magical bolts at the Mask, and it could not avoid them all. It fell, stunned again. But as the Other advanced, the remains began shooting their own magic at him. He ignored them, and to Link's surprise, they splashed over him with seemingly no effect. After beating on the Mask several more times, it let out a shriek that knocked Link back. It rose, and sprouted skinny legs, arms, and a cyclopsian head.

"Never shall you defeat me!" it shouted. It began to run around the room quickly, occasionally stopping to fire lightning at Link. The Other didn't move much beyond dodging the lightning. He waited for the Mask to come closer, and suddenly he sprang into motion. With a mighty swing, he brought the Mask's legs out from under it, and with an overhead chop, he put a dent in the Mask's body. It screamed, high-pitched. It flailed and kicked Link away. Its muscles inflated, its head grew, and great whiplike tentacles sprouted from its arms.

"No! This is finished! YOU ARE FINISHED!" the Mask roared.

"There are no stars for you to bring down today!" the Other cried. "I have bested this form once, and I shall do it again!" He charged.

The Mask flailed its whips at him. They connected several times, denting the armor and gouging bloody furrows in his body. When he drew near, and one of the whips came down, he cut it off. The Mask cried out in pain. The Other jumped up and plunged its sword down through the Mask's neck and down into its body. Link felt the other channel all the remaining magic he had through the blade. The Mask cried out in pain and slumped over.

"N-no," it panted. "You can't..."

"I can, and I will," snarled the other. "Today, I avenge my family and my tribe. Today, I avenge ME. I bring my wrath down on you, Majora! HOW DARE YOU TEAR ME FROM MY FAMILY!" He drew the sword out of the Mask's body, beheaded it, and then plunged it through the carapace. With a final scream, the Mask writhed in its death throes, and then stopped moving completely. It was consumed by flame, and when the fires died, all that was left was a small wooden mask.

"I came to serve," panted the Other. "And I have done my duty to my chieftain. Rot in hell, you sorcerous bastard."

Link suddenly found himself in control of his body again. A ghostly image walked out in front of him.

"I am Ouhan Sylben," it said. "And I owe you a great debt. Of my own talents, I could not best Majora, now or in the past. His sorceries were far too strong for me, even marked with the White Eyes as I was, to defeat. With your magic, and by its aid alone, was I able to defeat him." Ouhan bowed. "I leave you my body. May it serve you well."

"Where are you going?" asked Link, his voice not his own.

"To join my family and my tribe in the afterlife, in the embrace of the Goddesses. Farewell, Link. May the wind always be at your back and may you always find a strong weapon by your side." Ouhan faded from Link's sight.

Link pulled off the Mask. He returned to his normal form and held it in his hands. It looked...less alive than it had before.

Tatl came out from under his hat. "Thank the Goddesses that's over," she said. "Idiot! Why did you put the mask on while I was still in your hat? I got caught in the transformation!"

"Sorry," Link said. "Didn't think of it." He looked at the mask again. "Do you know what Ouhan Sylben could mean?"

"What? Yeah, I think. It's Hylian, I think, really really old. I think...it translates into..." she thought a moment. "It means Fierce Deity," she said.

"Fierce Deity," Link said, running his fingers over the mask. "Is that your name?"

To his surprise, the mask quivered slightly in response.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Short, sweet, bad. I had worked on it for a while, and I really didn't have enough material to work with to make this work into something better. What I did get out, I like well enough. It's no masterpiece. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Leave a review and tell me what you think. And try not to have a heart attack about two updates in one night.<strong>


End file.
